MAYBE ITS NOT A SUGAR THING
by IbreathAir
Summary: ITS just a story but i WILL continue to up date every 2-3 weeks i dont own anything form sugar rush its just for fun enjoy


**"kizza you twat, hurry up where gana be late " sugar screamed up stars to Me I ran down the stars slipping my phone into my Pearce "OK keep your pants on"  
"what through u were gay Kim" I looked at her she looked back smiles at me then walked out " common" she yelled Why dose she have to do this she is such a tease. Ever since she found out I was a lesbian she acts like I'm a toy she can play with We started walking to the club it was freezing out sugar and I both had a smoke in our hands there was a silance I was listening to the sound of the ocan then fixing me eyes on sugar s she was wearing creamy brown knee high lace up boots tight blue jeans a golden belt that hung down and a black low cute top with a white jacket And I was wearing a revealing red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was time to get our dance on Sugar had handed me a pink little pill "what is it" I said we have never tryed this before "it's a happy pill here will Harv it if your gana be a baby bout it "  
I gave her that look you know that look the one that says "why the fuck are we doing this"  
I hesitated a bit but I took it anyway I watched Sugar she look as if she had done this before well of cores she has she was sugar.  
"can we go in now.!" I just wanted to get this over and don't with, I was already over partying I just wanted to be snug in bed with a good movie.  
sugar grabed my hand and ran across the road. We arrived to the club there was about 5 or 6 people waiting to get it .. "ID" the bouncer demanded with his arms crossed.  
Fuck Id they'd never asked for id "id?? sorry mate these girls are with me" a voice from behind us said he was sugars boyfriend nothing really special about him he was shorter then sugz with a ma stash he looked Maltese or something Sugar leaned down to kiss him. That's when it got awkared I was there just watching this was torture. I turned to walk passed to bouncer into the club "jelous of your friend" the bouncer said "don't worry love I'll cheer u up" I didn't say anything I just walked in "dike" he yelled I didn't say anything It wasn't that bad in there my favorite song was playing.  
I could feel that pill kicking in it felt good suddenly I felt like dancing I went to the bar I got a shot vodka of coures I downed it fast , then made my way to the dance floor I was feeling great then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was a soft touch, sugars touch we where dancing her boyfriend was working the bar it was his shift I looked over a few times he kept his eyes on sugar but he was there and I was here.... so we be gain to dance close to each other i was loving every minute I was having the time of my life it felt like she was mine I wish this feeling would stay forever we begain to get closer and closer and dancing sleazier and sleazier I looked at sugz her eyes where shut she looked out of it. I was feeling a bit sober so went over to the bar he was still there serving drinks he come over to serve me " vodka plz " I said a smile on my face. "how old are you" he said I didn't know his name. I looked at the name tag dave it read "ok Dave I'm with sugar remember, so I guess it dosnt matter"  
His fasial exsprestion looked anyoed he new he couldn't argue with that I had my drink then made my way back.. She was still there dancing alone bye this time could hardly stand "sugz are u ok? What the fuk did u take?" she hardly ignoliged my igsistence "Kim, Kim" . She grbed me "take me home yeah"  
"OK". I grabbed her hand we started walking to the door dave ran over "where use going"  
he had looked worried "she's out of it, what did I give her!!!"  
" I didn't give her anything, I swear"  
Dave looked really worried bye this time i hated him for that. I wanted to care for her like that. I wanted to make her safe i wanted be the caring girlfriend but I couldn't be I was gay and sugar wasn't "i Fink I should drive use home"  
Fucking basterd.! He can drive too Ill never add up.  
She was passed out in his arms he was holding her gently we slowly walk to his car it was a ford and shitty little thing He opens te door and put sugz and the back seat . The way he touched her was in a way I would never get to so loving and caring he made sure she was straped in "get in then"  
"oh right, thanks" I didn't mean it I hated him "where to?"  
"my place" I replied He started his car and drive slowly.  
We Finley arrived to my house "sugar, sugz, SUGAR WAKE the hell up"  
She woke as if she was just having a nap "where are we"  
"my house, ok are u coming in?"  
"why don't you come home wif me babe " daves voice said eagerly I looked at sugz I was more jelous then ever now "I'll cya tomorow then kizza"  
My heart droped I was pissed that she would choose this thing over me "ok then" got out the car I felt my dress go up showing my arse I turned and looked at Dave he had a smerk on his face I smiled and walked off.. As I made my way up the stares I was thinking about them about Dave he wasn't that bad....**


End file.
